Regular Show: On The Water
by AwesomelyMe0728
Summary: When a plan to heat up burgers go horribly wrong, Mordecai and Rigby find themselves treading water.
1. Cold Burgers

**Regular Show: On The Water**

**by AwesomelyMe0728**

**Chapter 1: Cold Burgers**

**DISCLAIMER: ROSES ARE RED, VIOLETS ARE BLUE, I DON'T OWN REGULAR SHOW, AND NEITHER SHOULD YOU! (UNLESS IT'S J.G. QUINTEL I'M TALKING TO)**

"Augh, I lost the game!" shrieked a very distressed raccoon. The figure next to him laughed.

"Ha, ha, I beat you again!" said the blue jay. Moredecai and Rigby furiously tapped the buttons and their controllers when the door opened. It was Benson, the red gumball machine. He walked in, carrying multiple paper bags with him. Mordecai paused the game.

"Hey, Benson, what d'yoo got there?" said Mordecai, putting his wing on the sofa. Benson carried a paper bag towards the duo on the couch.

"I thought I'd buy you guys lunch," he said, holding out the bag. Rigby grabbed it from him and opened it up. There, sitting at the bottom of the bag, were two burgers.

"Sweet!" said Rigby, picking up one. "Thanks, Benson!" The gumball machine shrugged.

"I felt in a uppity mood today," said Benson, and he strolled off to Pops's room. Mordecai shoved the burger into his beak. He instantly pulled it out again.

"Aw, man, these burgers are ice cold!" complained Mordecai. Rigby headed to the kitchen.

"No worries," he said, putting his burger into the microwave. "Just put 'em in here!" Moredecai shoved his burger into the microwave. He clicked the "START" button.

Nothing happened.

He clicked it repeatedly, and still, the microwave just sat there, useless. Mordecai pointed his beak towards the sky and groaned.

"Great, what are we going to do now?" groaned Mordecai. Rigby looked outside the window, looking at the barbeque stand.

"I think I have an idea." said Rigby.

oOoOoOoOo

"You sure this is a good idea?" asked Mordecai as he squirted oil onto the blazing hot coal under the grill.

"Aww, pshaw, it'll be fine!" said Rigby, waving his hand. Mordecai flicked the lighter on. He delicately put the flame onto the coal and it caught fire. Mordecai put his burger onto the girl, flipping it over with his spatula. Rigby put his onto the grill too, but instead, the meat from the burger slipped through Rigby's grasp and through the grill, feeding the fire. Very effectively. The stand seemed to burst into flames. Mordecai clutched his head.

"Come on, quick!" said Mordecai, grabbing the handle and pushing it into the river. Instead, he tripped over a rock and the stand splashed into the river, along with Mordecai.

"Help!" screamed Mordecai, splashing about.

"I'll save you!" said Rigby, jumping into the water.

"NO!" shrieked Mordecai. "GO GET..." There was a loud splash.

"...help..." finished Mordecai as he climbed onto the stand.

"You idiot!" screamed Mordecai when he finished getting onto the stand. "This is all your fault!"

"My fault?" asked Rigby. "Since when was it my fault?"

"You were the one that came up with that stupid idea!" protested Mordecai. They both kept on arguing as they were swept away by the current, the sides of the river widening...


	2. Hunger

**Regular Show: On The Water**

**By AwesomelyMe0728**

**Chapter 2: Hunger**

**DISCLAIMER: ROSES ARE RED, VIOLETS ARE BLUE, I DON'T OWN REGULAR SHOW, AND NEITHER SHOULD YOU! (UNLESS IT'S J.G. QUINTEL I'M TALKING TO) Hey! I just noticed that still rhymes!**

The small river seemed to widen even more and empty out into a vast lake. Or reservoir.

"Where are we going, anyway?" asked Mordecai. The sun was already dropping onto the horizon. A stomach grumbled.

"Aww, man, neither of us have eaten in 2 hours!" screamed Rigby. The barbecue stand shook.

"Careful Rigby, you could-" Mordecai started but was cut off by a small brown object floating by. Mordecai recoiled.

"Dude, is that POO?!" screamed Mordecai. Rigby shook his head and picked the object up.

"Dude, it's just that piece of meat that I accidentally dropped into the grill." explained Rigby.

"Oh," said Mordecai, splitting the meat in half. They both thoughtfully nibbled on the meat.

"Aww man, I'm still hungry!" complained Rigby. Mordecai nodded.

"And there's no food around for miles!" said Mordecai. "In fact-"

"You're wrong." said Rigby, a weird glint in his eyes.

"Rigby?" asked Mordecai, nervously shuffling away from him.

"You're wrong," the raccoon repeated, getting closer to the blue jay. "Of course there's food here. And that's YOU!" The raccoon jumped onto Mordecai.

"AHHH!" screamed Mordecai, pushing the hungry animal off. He stumbled across the small surface of the red stand. Rigby pounced. Mordecai shifted quickly, making Rigby hit the leg of the barbecue stand. The whole stand flipped over.

"Ugh," muttered Rigby, climbing back onto the stand.  
"DUDE! You almost killed me!" screamed Mordecai, throwing his wings up.

"I'm sorry," said Rigby, suddenly taking a big interest in his feet. "I didn't know what to think."

"Apology accepted-AHHH!" screamed Mordecai as they suddenly plunged down. Rigby held onto Mordecai's leg for dear life as they were plunged into darkness. SPLASH! The stand landed onto the surface of the water. The duo floated into light.

"Where are we?" asked Rigby.

The surroundings were dim, there was no light at all except for a crack of light coming through the roof. It seemed to look like a deserted factory, old and abandoned. Everything was old and cloaked in dust except for two signs.

"What's that on the signs?" asked Rigby, pointing to them. Mordecai squinted his eyes.

"Water recycling plant," he read. "DEATH CAN OCCUR?!" Suddenly Rigby shivered.

"We have to get out of here," uttered Rigby as he began rowing rapidly.

"LOOK!" shouted Mordecai as he pointed at a wall.

The stream of water ended abruptly at a wall. But was worse was that that wall had a gaping hole in it. To make things even badder than they possibly could, Mordecai could see that there were a couple of mechanisms behind the hole and they all did ONE THING...

Smash, slice and squash.

Mordecai began paddling.


	3. Event Horizon

**Regular Show: On The Water**

**by AwesomelyMe0728**

**Chapter 3: Event Horizon**

Soon Rigby and Mordecai's hands were nothing but a blur of blue feathers and brown fur.

"Come on, this isn't working!" screamed Rigby as the stand neared the hole.

"Don't worry, just grab the sides of the- OOPS!" said Mordecai as he was thrown off balance because of his tall figure. The stand completely flipped over and Mordecai surfaced. Mordecai spluttered.

"Aww, man, dude. This isn't going to work. Maybe we should-" started the blue jay when he was cut off by the sight of Rigby **not there.**

"Rigby?" asked Mordecai, his voice bouncing around the gloomy factory. "Oh no." Mordecai plunged his head under the water and confirmed his worst fears. Rigby had somehow lost his grip on the barbecue stand and was now floating towards the hole, splashing helplessly!

"Mordecai, MORDECAI!" shrieked Rigby. "HEEELP!" Mordecai's head whirled, only producing one statement.

Mordecai couldn't swim.

The tall blue jay clutched his head and thought of an idea, but none came. He had no time and any choices. He dived into the murky water.

Mordecai surfaced and felt himself accelerating towards the hole.

_Oh god, _he thought. _I am so stupid._ He sighed and started doing the freestyle towards Rigby. His arms and legs already ached.

Mordecai knew that he couldn't swim.

He also knew this was sort of a death wish.

But whatever it took, he was going to save his friend.

_Wow. _thought Mordecai. _I sure am going pretty fast. _Indeed he was. Since the current wasn't battling him, he could go faster. Heck, he could even feel the G-Forces pressing down on him. Mordecai was nearing Rigby and the hole. He timed it just right... NOW!

Mordecai plunged down into the water. A few precious bubbles of air escaped from his mouth. His arms reached out to grab Rigby, his ears popping as he did so. Mordecai smiled as he held Rigby. But this was no time for celebrations. He was actually in the hole, at the event horizon. He could feel the darkness closing in on him. Suddenly, Mordecai pressed his legs against the ground and pushed up. He felt himself rising to the surface. Then suddenly, he broke it, and explosion of bubbles and water. Mordecai lay Rigby's groaning body on the floor and he himself climbed up to the floor. They both watched the barbecue stand float into oblivion. Then there was a deafening shriek of metal and then silence.

"Let's head home," groaned Rigby.

"Agreed." said Moredecai, and they both got up and trudged towards the horizon, sopping wet.


	4. Always In Circles

**Regular Show: On The Water**

**by AwesomelyMe0728**

**Chapter 4: Always In Circles**

"...AND I KNEW I COULDN'T TRUST YOU GUYS TO DO ONE SIMPLE THING, HEAT UP BURGERS!" shouted Benson, as mad and as red as usual. Mordecai and Rigby stood soaking wet, looking at the puddles on the floor they had made.

"But Benson!" explained Rigby. "We were trying to heat up the burgers, but we fell onto the barbecue stand and we swept away into a river. We fell into this water purifying area and then we tried to get out, but instead I fell of the stand! At that point we didn't really care about the burgers so..."

"ENOUGH!" screamed Benson, red again. " I WANT YOU TWO TO CLEAN UP THE MESS YOU MADE!"

"But we didn't even have our lunch!" complained Mordecai. Benson tossed two soggy paper bags at the duo, and they caught it.

"THERE! It's the fries from Jimmy's. NOW CLEAN YOURSELVES UP!" screamed Benson. He then stormed up the stairs, muttering foul words under his breath. Rigby peered into his beg. Mordecai picked a fry up and shoved it into his mouth.

"Mmm! These aren't bad," mumbled Mordecai with a mouth full of fry. Rigby tried one. he scrunched up his face in disgust.

"Boo!" he said, swallowing the fry. "It's cold. I like my stuff hot!"

Mordecai shot a look at Rigby and punched him, hard.

"OW!" complained Rigby. "I just wanted to use the microwave- OW!"

END.


End file.
